1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a self-organized wireless network, and more particularly relates to an area-limited self-organized wireless network management method, a communication apparatus, and a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A self-organized network, i.e., the well-known Ad-hoc network in the field of this invention is a kind of wireless network which is different from the conventional wireless networks. It does not depend on any fixed infrastructure and management center, but it is temporarily established by a group of self-organized mobile nodes (for example, notebook computers, personal digital assistants, etc.). According to the mutual cooperation and self-organization of the mobile nodes, network connection is maintained, and data transfer is accomplished.
Regarding the self-organized network, technologies such as network session management and network organization have been developed so far.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,842,460B1 titled “Ad Hoc Network Discovery Menu” and a patent reference No. EP1744505A1 titled “Wireless Ad-hoc Network Formation”, a method of adding a network node in an existing self-organized network session is disclosed.
Furthermore, in U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0159401A1 titled “Masterless Slave/Master Role Switch in a Bluetooth Piconet”, a method of how a master/slave network selects a candidate master node is disclosed.